Camping Disaster
by Your Local Sadist
Summary: Itatchi and Sasuke are forced on a camping trip from hell. Lucky them right?
1. Getting There

Camping Disaster By Katelyn McGlone 

Summary- Itatchi and Sasuke are forced on a camping trip from hell. Lucking them right?

Disclaimer- I don't own. If I did, all Yaoi fans would be incredibly happy.

Prolog- Getting There... Sasukes POV

* * *

This was a bad idea. I know that it would be! I'm going against my own will! What's worse is that I know she knows this! I wonder what my brother's thinking right now, if he's feeling the same way that I am? Well either way, I don't care. Why? Because it's partially his fault that we're going on this camping trip from Hell in the first place!

Regardless, right now my brother and I are being escourted through the forest that both of us know like the back out our hands. Apparently this girl isn't going anywhere untill she's sure that we won't run away, or kill eachother. Though I'm sure she knows that death is more likely than running away. Uchihas' don't run away. And while I hate to admit it, and I -really- hate to admit it, but Itatchi is an Uchiha too...

We finally get to our destination. The very center of the forest? How original! Well atleast no one will have to hear us! Ugh no. Not like that you pervs! I'll make sure you know that I hate Itatchi with ever ounce of my being! I mean seriously people. This is my brother we're talking about. Not only that! He killed off our family as well! I hate him! I hate him with every ounce of my being! Which I guess is why I'm stuck on a camping trip for a whole week with a sadist...

Our thearapist, Tsunade, is someone both Itatchi and I have to see atleast twice a week. Now I know what you're thinking. And really, I don't blame you a single bit. "What the hell? The Uchiha brothers have to see a thearapist!", "Homygod? Why Tsunade?", and "God you really are stupid arn't you? Thearapists do absolutely nothing for you. All they do is cause you more problems!"

Okay. Yes. We have to see a thearapist. Apparently people are sick of the emo plots and just want us to get over it and move on with the rest of the series. You stupid people forget that my brother killed our clan don't you? Then again, now that I think about it, it's really not as bad as I make it out to be. It's a whole lot less stressful, I'll give it that!

Why Tsunade? Probably because she made sure that she was to be the one to cause us more problems. I seriously am starting to think that she has something major against us... That sick hag gets a kick out of making people squirm I swear. She's real scary when she wants to be. Oddly enough, I think Itatchi would agree with me on this. Then again, everyone reserves the right to be afraid of Tsunade I suppose.

And finally, yes, we are stupid idiots. I would have to agree with you that thearapy does indeed cause more problems than it should. This should be obvious if people honestly think it's safe to send and S-class criminal and his younger brother who wants to kill the said brother, on a camping trip for a week. Where is this thought of as a good idea? I'll wipe it off the map!

Our escourt watches us for a moment before leaving both of us to our own devices. This probably isn't the best thing to do, but possibly like Itatchi, I just want to survive the week and get it over with...

* * *

Authors Notes- Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I have the next chapter written up. It's much longer than this one. By like a whole lot. As is the third chapter, which I'm working on now. Well not -right- now. More like Study Hall. I need stuff to keep me amused during that time, so I write fanfiction. Joys to the world right? Eh well. Let me know how y'all are feeling 'kay? Peace out! 


	2. Day One and Borders

Day One Normal POV 

Once Sasuke was sure that their escourt was out of earshot, he rounded on his brother, the infamous Uchiha glare in place. "This is completely and totally your fault!"

How did Itatchi know that was coming? "Stupid. Do you honestly think this was my own idea?"

Sasuke looked exasperated. "What the hell? You agreed to this remember!"

"As did you." Itatchi stated simply, attempting to put up the single tent they were given.

A strangled yell came from Sasuke as he threw a rather large rock at his older brothers head with a deadly aim. Said older brother caught the rock with ease, all the while 'tisking' the younger Uchiha. "My my Sasuke. You really should work on curbing all of that anger you seem to have!"

Sasuke somehow managed to keep a straight face as he looked Itatchi in the eye. "Anger? I'll show you _anger_..." His tone was completely void of any hostility as he flipped Itatchi off.

Itatchi didn't even bat an eyelash. "Very nice Sasuke." He tapped his chin in thought. "You have a very fluent vocabulary, and that's the most creative you can come up with? Really Sasuke I'm in shock and awe!"

"Ugh! Leave me alone! Don't even talk to me!" Sasuke picked up a jagged tipped stick and dug a line in the ground. "Cross this line and I reserve every right to kill you." His tone was low and deadly, just daring Itatchi to mess with him.

"Foolish little brother. The tent is on my side!" Itatchi motioned to it for emphisis.

"I don't really care." Sasuke mumbled, stubbornly folding his arms across his chest.

Oddly enough, Itatchi was willing to share the tent, if only so Sasuke wouldn't get sick or anything stupid like that. "Okay you know what? Freeze your ass off!"

"Fine I will!" It was almost a sick competition that they have to be the one to get the last word.

"Fine!"

"Ugh shut up Itatchi!"

"Never on your life!"

"Gah I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Inferior punk!"

"...Stupid tard!"

"...Stupid tard?" If Itatchi didn't posess the Uchiha restraint, then he probably would have laughed at the sheer stupidity of that attempted insult. "Really Sasuke if you want to out insult me, then you'll have to do better than that!"

A low feral growl came from Sasuke. "Just stay on your side of the line and leave me the Hell alone!"

Itatchi sighed and nodded. "Fine but just know that everything is on my side of the line..."

The answer to this was for Sasuke to go into the forest on his side to better explore the land he already knew rather well. Well, it was just for getting away from Itatchi. So this was all good.

Itatchi sighed, mentally wondering why he had such an emoliscious brother. Did Sasuke honestly think that he was going to pull anything? For crying outloud! He wanted to get through this week just as much as Sasuke did!

Elsewhere Sasuke could be found looking around the forest that he already knew fairly well. But to Sasuke, anywhere away from Itatchi was just perfect for him.

Hours passed and Sasuke was kind of bored, so he went back to the campsite.

Itatchi glared at Sasuke, as if to say that he shouldn't be wandering around the forest by himself so late at night. Then again, Sasuke wasn't the little boy that he used to be way back when.

Sasuke blinked when something was thrown and landed in his lap. Picking it up, he realised that it was a drink that was supposed to replace a meal.

"I figured you'd want it." Itatchi stated, sitting himself on a large boulder-like rock.

"You probably poisoned it." Sasuke threw the drink back to Itatchi, who in turn only threw it back to Sasuke.

"How could I have poisoned it! It's a closed container! Besides, if I wanted you dead, then I would have already killed you! Do you really think so little of me?"

Sasuke looked as if he was seriously thinking about this. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Itatchi mearly yawned into the back of his hand. "Stubborn ass."

With a smirk, Sasuke took a bow. "I learn from the best."

"And learn well you did..."

Opening the can, Sasuke sniffed it, hesitantly taking a drink. Deeming it safe, he finished it off.

"You know Sasuke. This line thing is stupid. _You're _being stupid. I'm not going to kill you or whatever you're thinking I'll do."

Sasuke regarded Itatchi for a moment. "Leave me alone."

"Whatever. Seeing as how I won't get any conversation out of you, I'm going to bed." Standing up, he walked over to the tent. Unzipping it, Itatchi turned to look at Sasuke. "It's going to be a cold night. If you get over your pride, then you're more than welcome to join me in the warmth this tent has."

The only respose he got was pure silence. With a sigh, Itatchi got into the tent, closing it behind him. But not before mumbling something that sounded a lot like, "Goodnight Sasuke..."

* * *

The next chapter tease:

"Really? Well then if you're not going to kill me, then what are you going to do to me?" If you can believe it or not, Sasuke actually sounded a bit scared.

"I'm going to break that rather large ego you seem to have..."


	3. Day Two and a Pretty Princess

Day Two Normal POV 

The next morning, Itatchi looked around the tent, slightly hoping to see his little brother. Of course Sasuke was too headstrong to sleep in the tent with him. Did Sasuke really hate him that much? The used to go camping together all of the time! ...When they were younger. And that was before the whole Uchiha massacre thing.

Slipping out of the tent, Itatchi found Sasuke huddled up by the fire. Sasuke was on his side of the campsite, but Itatchi didn't seem to mind. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, hoping to get some sort of conversation out of the younger Uchiha.

"Just fine thanks." This sounded strained, as if it was too troublesome to have to say anything at all.

Itatchi didn't seem to notice, and tried again. "Oh really? Were you warm enough?"

"Plenty warm." Sasukes' tone held an underlying 'Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass.' to it.

"You're on my side of the camp." Itatchi pointed out as if it was something all important.

Grumbling something vulger under his breath, he stood up, going back over to his side of the camp. Though he really didn't get very far before being pulled back by the scruff of his neck.

"Not so fast Sasuke. You're on my side of the camp. I reserve the right to do whatever I want."

"Oh so you're going to kill me then?"

Itatchi actually laughed at that. "No of course not! Why would I do that?" He has a nice laugh. It almost makes him sound more human.

"Really? Well then if you're not going to kill me, then what do you plan on doing to me?" If you can actually believe it or not, Sasuke almost sounded scared.

"I'm going to break that rather large ego you seem to have."

Sasuke visibly paled. "You're not touching me!" His tone held complete finality.

"Who said I was going to touch you?"

"You did!"

"No I didn't! I said no such thing!"

"Yes you did you perv!"

"Per-" Itatchi cut himself off as he thought about this. "Oh I see. My goodness! What it must be like to be a teenager again... To take everything the wrong way must be the ways of a teenager..."

"Come off it. You're not that old..."

"No I don't suppose I am. But still come on. We're going to break that ego of yours."

"For the last time! You're. Not. Touching. Me!"

"Sasuke, I thought we already establised that I'm not going to touch you!"

The younger Uchiha didn't look too convinced, but he followed Itatchi into the tent anyway. He watched the older one dig around in a large bag. This was a bad of which he didn't even know they had with them. Sasuke, regretably, knew this bag well... "Why did you bring this?"

"I thought we would get bored sooner or later."

"So I have to be part of your sick fantisies?"

"Indeed. Because I know you'll give into the desire. The desire you used to have when we were younger."

"Why do you even still have this stuff?"

"Because I remember how much you used to love playing 'Pretty Princess'. It was one of your favorite games!"

"Yeah... Maybe why I was younger!"

"Oh but it was so much fun! Besides, it'll give us something to do!"

"How is this breaking my ego?"

"Because my unsuspecting little brother, I changed the content of this bag a bit. Those outfits that used to be here wouldn't have fit you now anyway! So I had to get new ones..." Itatchi pulled something out of the bag, and put it over his arm. "Oh and Sasuke?" He didn't wait for an answer before pulling something else out of the bag and tossing it towards Sasuke, who caught it easily. "You're the princess."

Sasuke held up the outfit and all the color drained from his face. "You're kidding right? This is nothing like what I used to wear when I played this game!"

"No perhaps not. But you're older now and this will suit your figure quite nicely."

"...But I have to wear this?"

"Of course! It's what we used to do!" Itatchi paused for a moment. "Try not to let your sense of morality take over. Just... go with it." He tapped his chin in thought. "Besides, I know you're a good actor. I know you have a gift for playing off a set story." A smirk came to his lips. "But you still have to dress up."

A defeated sigh escaped him. "Alright. Whatever. Get out so I can change." With that, Sasuke began to physically shove Itatchi out of the tent.

Once Itatchi was out, he began to peel off his clothes and change into the dress. Once finished, Sasuke stepped out of the tent and stood before Itatchi wearing a skimpy form fitting black sleeveless dress with a long sleeve mesh shirt underneath. The dress itself ended just a bit above mid thigh. The dress was open back in a 'V' style. Atop his head lay a simple silver tiara with some diamond jewels here and there. Keeping his eyes to the ground, Sasuke shifted nervously from one foot to the next.

Itatchi had to shake his head to keep himself focused on remaining normal and not letting himself think that Sasuke actually looked very pretty in a dress. Sexy even!

Taking a step towards his younger brother, he took Sasukes' hand into his own, kissing the knuckles lightly.

Sasuke lifted his head, glaring at Itatchi, a light blush staining his cheeks. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Mearly getting into character."

"What's the story?"

"Arranged marriage between a more than willing prince, and a somewhat, or very defiant princess."

"Where the hell do you come up with idea like these!"

"This used to be your favorite plot when we were younger. I remember how we used to actually act out the wedding and everything!"

Sasuke looked as if he was going to be sick. "Yes, while I'm sure that's one of your favorite memories of me, let's just do this and get it over with." He fingered the hem of the dress absently.

Itatchi sighed and nodded. "Fine. Then come on my bride, it's our honeymoon, and I'm still a sadist. It'll be fun breaking your ego."

Sasuke didn't have time to think about that before being lifted off of his feet and thrown over Itatchis' shoulder as he walked off.

About ten minutes passed, and Itatchi finally stopped walking. Setting Sasuke down, he moved over to the lake.

"For our honeymoon, you brought me to a lake?"

_Oh he has no imagination anymore!_ Itatchi thought to himself. "What? Not amused?"

Sasuke gave a look that clearly said, 'No kidding dumbass!' He feigned an almost sickening sweet tone. "Now just what gave you that impression?"

"Well then let's make things more interesting shall we?"

Sasuke didn't have time to think before he was shoved up against a tree. He felt hands fingering the hem of the dress as if just itching to tear it off to get to the soft, feminine flesh underneath. Fingertips rested on his inner thigh. And while Sasuke would have been rather ticked off by that, there were soft lips against his own that took away from that.

While Itatchi was just getting into character, this was a bit too much for Sasuke. Pushing Itatchi off of him, he moved away from the tree, breath coming out in short breaths. "I quit." he all but hissed. "I'm done with this stupid game of yours!" Taking off the tiara, he threw it on the ground at Itatchis' feet. With that, he went back to the campsite, locking himself in the tent, all lines of division apparently forgotten.

* * *

Next Chapter Tease:

"No. Don't apologize for that." Sasuke whispered, pulling his hands back into his lap.

"Then wha-" Itatchi was once again cut off as Sasuke shook his head.

"I have a game I want to play. Maybe you've hear of it? It's called 'I Never'..."


End file.
